Who am I to you?
by JusticeLG
Summary: Olivia Margaret Barnes, daughter of Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers and also sister to Edward George Barnes, which is Grant Ward, has been searching for her family for so long but there are events that keep on happening that prevents her. Can she convince everyone that she can be who she wants to be?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _*15 years ago*_

"Subject 295 is ready to be injected with the serum"

"Commence the serum into her. Since the previous subject when missing a few years back and both of them have the DNA of Captain America and the Winter Soldier, she can be the next asset after we lose the current one," Before injecting the serum, the Winter Soldier manages to escape and take the baby along with him.

"Stop him before he escapes," Pierce ordered

The soldier manages to bring her out and hides her in one of the safe house in Vermont to hide the both of them. After settling in, the baby started to cry so he tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry little one, I won't let them get their hands on you. Since I can remember a bit from my past, maybe I can name you by one of them. I think I would call you Olivia Margaret Barnes since you are the child of both me and your mother, which is Steve apparently, and don't worry I'll find your brother and mother and reunite all of us together." The soldier tells Olivia as she smiles.

But what he didn't know is that her brother is in the other state and has a foster family which is abusive so there is no way he would get to him. For the next two years, he and his daughter have been travel out of the country just to protect her before HYDRA managed to catch up with him in Tokyo, Japan where he accidentally dropped her and a family picks her up. He thought that he had lost her and never to see her again or even remember her since they are going to wipe his memory away but he knows that one day he would see her again and nothing is going to stop him from reuniting with his daughter.

"Now we have the soldier again, we are going to him back into the ice," Pierce ordered

"Aren't we going to prep him boss?" Rumlow questioned him

"No need, besides I don't think that he would even remember her at all but we are going to monitor that family so that we could keep an eye on her. I already lost one of the subjects, I'm not going to lose this one because she is important for our project within SHIELD. They would not know what would hit them," Pierce walked away with an evil grin plastered on his face while Rumlow looks at him weirdly.


	2. Reunited and Separated (again)

_*Seven years later*_

Olivia or Liv, which is her nickname, is walking down the streets to run an errand which people believe that it is for her parents but it is not, she is buying the groceries for herself to live. On the way there, a guy comes behind her and covers her mouth with a cloth. She tries to scream but it is no use, she immediately passed out and the guy takes her to Pierce's lab where the Winter Soldier is kept.

When they reach there, they strap her onto the table and inject her with their version of the serum and wait for it to go through her body.

"Finally, I can witness the next generation of Winter Soldier but first she needs training from the Soldier himself so Rollins, brings him out of the chamber," Pierce orders

"Yes sir," Rollins went to get the Soldier

Once he left, Olivia starts to wake up. When she opens her eyes, she realizes that they had kidnapped her and they did something to her. She tries to get up but found out that she is strapped to a table and Pierce turns around to see that his guest is awake.

"What did you do to me you lunatic!" she shouted

"Calm down girl, you are still in the US, which is Brooklyn by the way, and I just injected you with our version of the super soldier serum," Pierce explains

"The super soldier serum. The one that Schmidt injected himself in the World War Two and that gave him a red skull," Olivia sarcastically said

"Yes and not only that you can get to meet your father," Pierce tells her

"How does he even know you?"

"Oh about that, I created you using Captain America and the Winter Soldier's DNA so that you are the next generation of Hydra and not only that I place a chip on you so that I can turn you into a soldier anytime and anywhere," Pierce laugh evilly

"I don't believe you… scumbag!" she exclaims

"Oh the contrary by dear or should I say, Olivia, I created you to be a weapon and your father will teach you that. Also, I created your brother a few years back but he went missing that your father is to blame. Rumlow put her in her cell together with the Winter Soldier," Pierce orders Rumlow.

"Yes sir," Rumlow drags Olivia into a cell where the Winter Soldier is located. He pushed her in and just walks away leaving her with her father.

"Dad is that you?" she asked

"Yes my daughter, I'm so glad that I'm reunited with you. Now you have to follow as I say and if you don't follow Pierce's orders, you would be tortured," Bucky explains to her

"But what happen to you? Did they tortured you and did they wipe your mind because I saw a machine with a round metallic structure that goes around a head?" Olivia ask

"Yes they torture me for almost 70 years and they wipe my memories so that I would be a mindless soldier that only takes orders from them. Not only I forget everything, I don't even remember your mother because of the damaged they did to my brain," Bucky tells her

"Dad I want to help you remember but at the same time Pierce said that you have to train me in case they need me for their mission," Bucky nodded

It goes on for days until Pierce called for her and he activates the button which turns her into a mindless soldier and tells her to carry out a mission to kill someone to make it look like an accident. At some point, they ask her to left a mark every time she completes a mission. After she comes back, she immediately goes to Bucky to tell him how she remembers the missions that she did and she sobs while Bucky tries to calm her down.

She helps Bucky to remember who he was before Hydra got their hands on him. They never got caught but when she was nine, they see what she's trying to do and they take her father to that machine to wipe his memories and they force her to watch it. The news sometimes shows a new story about how a person is killed and the people named her The Black Heart because she graffitis the wall and leaves. It goes on until SHIELD come and attacks them. Natasha and Clint are fighting Olivia until Pierce accidentally drops the remote that controls Olivia and steps on it which leads to Olivia collapsing to the floor. She wakes up to see SHIELD talking to her.

"My name is Nicholas J. Fury and you are under arrest for the murders that you commit for the past 4 years,"

"I know I murdered a lot of people for the last 4 years but I was forced to because they place a chip on me so that they can turn me into a mindless soldier anytime and anywhere they want,"

"How about we help you remove the chip and talk about for future," Fury guides her to their quinjet.

As she walks toward the quinjet, she spots her father as he mouthed the words

"I'll be reuniting with you soon and I think you'll get to meet both your mother and brother soon," and he disappears later.

She smiles to where her father was and awaiting the future ahead.


	3. Welcome to SHIELD

As she enters the quinjet, they ask her to sit at the back but one of the agents go and sit together with her while the others are preparing to take off and head back to their headquarters. The agent who is sitting next to her is Agent Romanoff or Black Widow as they call her.

"Hey there kid, what's your name? "Romanoff ask

"My name is Olivia or Liv if you want to shorten it" she answers back

"Well then Olivia, do you know what happen to you when you got kidnapped 4 years ago?"

"Well, I was walking down the streets of Downtown Manhattan to buy some groceries then out of nowhere a man appear behind me and dragged me to some abandon alley and them covered my mouth with a cloth. I tried to call for help but I think no one can hear me and then I passed out. The next thing I know, I woke and found myself strap onto an operating table and the person that asked the other man to kidnapped me explain to me about my parents and also stated that I have a chip somewhere on my neck and he can turn me into a mindless soldier anytime and anywhere he wants. Every time I turn into a soldier, I cannot remember who I killed but I'll always get nightmares about it," she explains to Romanoff

"I know what's like to be forced to do something and have blood in your ledger. I was on a mission to kill an agent, which is Clint Barton, but he instead asked me to come with him to change myself so that I can do something good so I agree and I own him a debt for that. Everyone deserves a second chance after all," Natasha tells her backstory

"So I should redeem myself?"

"You can if you want or you could carry the guilt with you everywhere you go,"

"I think I should go with redemption,"

"That's more like it. Now once we touch down, I'll bring to Fury's office since he wants to talk to you and maybe you can join S.H.I.E.L.D,"

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D stands for?"

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division,"

"Wow, it sounds like someone is trying to spell shield and it is a mouthful,"

"Yeah it does,"

Once they reach the Triskelion, Natasha brings Olivia to Fury's Office so that the two of them can talk about Olivia's future.

"Ok so let's talk business. I know that you feel guilty about what you did for 4 years and you want to redeem yourself is that right?"

"Yes, I know I can't change the past but I can change my future because I want to redeem myself so that I wouldn't have to carry the guilt with me for years to come. Sure, there's going to be something that's going to remind me about the actions I caused but it doesn't mean that I should keep remembering it," she explains herself to Fury.

"Then consider yourself granted. Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Olivia and maybe somewhere along the line you can have a different alter ego. Now how about we remove the chip from you then we can start training you. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

"Ok, I'll have an agent to bring you to the labs to remove the chip," he goes to the microphone to call someone

"Coulson, can you bring Olivia to the labs to remove her chip and then send both Romanoff and Barton to my office," Fury ordered

"Yes sir," A man appears at the door. He has very little hair on his head and has a smile on his face that tells that he likes the job that he had.

"Come with me Olivia,"

"Okay. See you later Fury," and she follows Coulson out of the door.

While she is walking down the corridor with Coulson, she accidentally bumps into a man who is around 6.5 ft. tall and has a bit of brown hair that is visible but not that obvious to some people.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming this way,"

"Oh no worries, I didn't see you too. My name is Grant Douglas Ward but you can call me either Grant of Ward," he introduces himself

"My name is Olivia but some people like to call me Liv since it is a nickname,"

"Well, I have an errand to run so maybe I see you soon?"

"Yeah, see you soon," she waves at him before catching up with Coulson.

Once they reach the lab, one of the doctors tell her to lie down on the table so they can scan to find where the chip is located. They found it on the neck there so they ask her to turn and she did as she is told and lie down on her stomach. The operation takes about an hour and then Coulson brings her to the training area where both Romanoff and Barton are waiting. She thinks on how painful this training is going to be.


	4. school & the truth about your brother

Sorry for being hiatus for so long but now I'm back with a new chapter. I have forgotten to these with my other stories but I do not own these Marvel characters even though I wish I am owning them. Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Olivia's POV

 _*2 years later*_

I have been with Shield for the past two years and I have to say that I'm doing well considering my trainers are the Black Widow and Hawkeye and sometimes Fury or Coulson. I can help but think about Ward. Something about him seems familiar like I have known him from somewhere. My dad had told me that I have an older brother and dad rescued him before dropping him at Massachusetts before Hydra found him again.

I can't prove that he is my brother but I'm going to find out if it is the last thing I do. Before I continue my thought, Tasha calls me in to Fury's office with Clint. I don't know what is going on but I'm going to take a wild guess that it is about my education.

I walk into Fury's office to see Natasha, Clint, Coulson, Maria and Fury. I kind of feel intimidate because they are all taller than me and not to mention younger than them.

"So you want to see me?" I ask

"Yes, Olivia we know that you have a lack of education since you didn't go to school at a young age," Fury tries to explain

"I know. I'm learning on my own. Besides, it's not like I don't know everything. Why are you even suggesting that I start the seven grade?" I make an expression that shows obviously

"Olivia, you can't always rely on us to help you and you need friends of your own age," Coulson make a good point

"Okay, I'll go to school but which school am I attending?"

"You're going to Lincoln High in Lower East Manhattan so you have to wake up early to go to school, pick up your schedule and locker combination and join a club," Maria explains

"You have to balance your life as a regular teenage girl and a spy," Clint tells me

"So while you are talking all that how am I going home since my apartment is in Brooklyn," I ask impatiently.

"Well, Coulson is your guardian so he's going to pick you up from there and then he would bring you to the Helicarrier." Fury tells me

I nod my head before walking away. Going to school since I never got the opportunity to go when I was younger. Walking pass a hallway to see some shadow moving about at a dark corner. I sneak quietly to see whose shadow is that and I found out it is Ward's and his SO shadow. As I go near to them, I can hear a bit of shouting and scolding and as I take a peek, I saw Ward's SO beating him and kicking him in the ribs with I think that a few rib bones are broken.

Ward's POV

Garrett kicked me in the ribs and a few bones are broken. He's scolding me for failing the mission. How am I supposed to know that the guy is part of Hydra when I only getting information on a need to know basis. He walks away and I'm getting up to see Olivia behind me. I don't know how much she saw just now but I need her to forget what she saw.

"Ward, why didn't you tell anyone that he is beating you?" Olivia ask

"I can't tell you that Olivia. He's my SO and he is teaching me…" Olivia interrupted me

"Okay I can tell that's a lie Ward. Let me ask you something. Do you feel positive feeling toward him?" she ask

"Yeah why?" I question her

"Did he abused you at all Ward?" she asking too personal details

"Yes. He train me at a forest where there's zero contact with other people and if I disobey orders, he would beat me but that is training," I explain to her

'Ward you know you are suffering from Stockholm syndrome," she tell me

"I'm not suffering from that!"

"Ward, that's not training. You can't even help but take orders from him and you receive punishments from him. My dad is suffering from this syndrome as well but I never got to tell him before SHIELD saved me,"

"I didn't know. Why are you telling me this? I only meet you a few times," I ask her truthfully

"I know what you are going through Ward. I was capture by Hydra and being torture by them for a few months just to follow their orders. I was also being condition using the same trigger words like my dad's only in a different language. If a fail or misbehave, I would be punish but my dad's was memory wiping; mine was raping by the agents," she tells me about what Hydra did to her and it sickens me

"How about we help each other out with our past? We can be each other's therapist." I suggest

"That's a great idea but can I ask you something?" she ask as I'm surprise

"Okay. Ask away,"

"My dad has told me that I have an older brother that he managed to rescue and hid him at a forest in Massachusetts at a porch of a house before he was captured by Hydra and I was wondering if that was you?" I was speechless

"Do you want to take a blood sample?"

"No need. I have a device to scan you," she taps some buttons and it appear on her arm. I guess it was invisible

As she is scanning me, my mind is thinking about my family which could be my foster family and maybe she is my actual sister, well younger anyway.

She finishes scanning and she has the results. She tells that I'm her brother. I'm so overjoy that I go and hug her and spin her around. I put her down and thank her for telling me my actual family. I'm happy because I'm not actually related to the Wards who made my 15 years a living hell. She even tell me my actual name, which is Edward George Roger-Barnes, son of Captain America and the Winter Soldier. Finding out that you are a son of two war heroes would blow someone's mind but it all of us had suffer from Hydra and that is something we all have in common with each other. Since Bucky is pops, that means that Steve is our mum even though Liv calls him dad, it is easier to tell them apart.

I walk away from Olivia knowing that she make my life happy again to know where you actually come from and she going to impact my life a lot.

* * *

Well that's the end for the 4th chapter. Please review these and I would continue the story.


	5. New friends but old enemies

Hey, everyone, I'm back from the dead. Just Kidding here a new chapter that I've been working on for so long so please enjoy. I do not own this characters except for my OC.

* * *

Olivia's POV

Well, today is that day I start school. I know that most teenagers think that school is the worst because they start school at 1st grade or preschool. For me, I'm starting now since because of my past, which I would not tell anyone. If there is someone I actually trust, then and only then I would tell them about my past because I don't want people to pity me or give me sympathy.

To the school, Coulson is my guardian because they think that my parents are not around. Well, it is true for one of my dad but for the other one; I don't think that he is still alive since he crashed the plane right after he defeated the Red Skull. Coulson drops me off at the entrance and wishes me good luck as I step out of the car and enter the building.

I walk into the school to try to find the office so I can pick up my schedule and my locker combination. I keep on wandering around until I accidentally bump into a guy. The boy is around my age, has a dark brown hair, has deep blue eyes and is about a few feet taller than me.

"Are you lost?" he ask

"Yeah, I'm new to the school so I don't know where any of the places are so can you tell me where the office is?" I ask shyly

"What about I show you instead of me telling you?" he suggest

"Sure. I forgot to introduce myself sorry about that. My name is Olivia but you can call me Liv," I bring my hand up

"My name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo," he takes my hand and shakes it and we start walking to the office.

"So you look like you have never enter a school before,"

"Well, that's because I actually haven't," he look shock

"How come?" he ask

"I don't think I'm comfortable telling you my past. My past is kind of disturbing," I shift my eyes to the wall

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me right away. I can sense that you are feeling uncomfortable anyway. If you feel comfortable around me, you can tell me your past ok?" He smile sweetly

"Okay, Leo."

We reach the office and I ask the teacher inside about my schedule and locker combination. She gives it to me and we both walk out of the office. Leo takes my schedule and compares it with him.

"Wow, you are in most of my classes," he said as I look

"Your locker is next to mine so I can bring to you to your locker," as he gestures me to follow him.

I found my locker and put in my locker combination to put my stuff in and take out what I need for the first lesson which apparently is music and Leo is in my class.

"So where is the music room tour guide?" I ask him

"Well follow me and I'll tell you where it is madam," he wink at me as I giggle

"My brothers are in the same class so I'll introduce you to them," I nod my head

I walk in the room to see instruments at the side of the class, music notes drawn on the walls. I sit next to Leo to see him talking to one of his brothers.

"Liv, this is my younger brothers. The one with green eyes and black hair is Raphael, also can call him Raph. Next to him with reddish brown and a lighter shade of brown hair is Donatello, Don or Donnie can be call and the last with blonde hair and freckles on his face is Michelangelo or Mikey or Mike for short," Leo introduces his brothers one by one.

"So you're the oldest while Raph is the second oldest, Don is second youngest and Mikey is the youngest?" guessing the order

"Yup. Anytime Mikey tries to annoy you, just ignore him," Don whispers

"I'll keep that in mind," I tell him

Our teacher walk into the room and Raph tells me that the teacher's name is

Ms. Holly. She tells the rest of the class that I'm a new student and I have to introduce myself through a song that represents me. I think of a song on the spot. For a while, I don't know what song I'm going to sing until a song comes to my mind. This song not only represents me but also says about my past but I don't think that anyone would catch that. I'm going to sing Defying Gravity from the Broadway musical Wicked. I go to the front and start to sing.

 _ **Something has changed within me**_

 _ **Something is not the same**_

 _ **I'm through with playing by the rules**_

 _ **Of someone else's game**_

 _ **Too late for second-guessing**_

 _ **Too late to go back to sleep**_

 _ **It's time to trust my instincts**_

 _ **Close my eyes... and leap!**_

 _ **It's time to try**_

 _ **Defying gravity**_

 _ **I think I'll try**_

 _ **Defying gravity**_

 _ **Kiss me goodbye**_

 _ **I am defying gravity**_

 _ **And you won't bring me down!**_

 _ **I'm through accepting limits**_

 _ **'cause someone says they're so**_

 _ **Some things I cannot change**_

 _ **But till I try, I'll never know!**_

 _ **Too long I've been afraid of**_

 _ **Losing love I guess I've lost**_

 _ **Well, if that's love**_

 _ **It comes at much too high a cost!**_

 _ **I'd sooner buy**_

 _ **Defying gravity**_

 _ **Kiss me goodbye**_

 _ **I'm defying gravity**_

 _ **I think I'll try**_

 _ **Defying gravity**_

 _ **And you won't bring me down!**_

 _ **I'd sooner buy**_

 _ **Defying gravity**_

 _ **Kiss me goodbye**_

 _ **I'm defying gravity**_

 _ **I think I'll try**_

 _ **Defying gravity**_

 _ **And you won't bring me down!**_

 _ **Bring me down!**_

 _ **Ohh ohhh ohhhh!**_

After singing that song everyone is cheering and giving me a standing ovation and the teacher comes and congratulates me.

"That was amazing. Do you go for voice lessons?" Ms. Holly ask

"No, I don't go for voice lessons. I don't even now I can sing like that," I try to keep my shock hidden

"Well you should go join the Glee Club," she says with hope glimmer in her eye

"I think I will Ms. Holly," she smiles happily

After music class is over, I have arts with Leo. Apparently, the arts are starting the day even though it supposed to be the science classes or ICT. I can't argue with the management so I just go along with it.

Art class is about to start soon and I'm chatting with Leo about something until someone starts to cough behind me. She is around the same height, has short black hair and blond at the back and she wears a lot of black clothing. I thought I recognize her from somewhere.

"Well well, well. Look what the cat drag in. It's Olivia. It's so great to see you again sweetie," she emphasis on the word again

"Hello to you to Karai. I didn't know that your dad moved here in Manhattan. I thought he's too busy to anything with you,"

"Well he did, so I see you're hanging out with the Hamato brothers who are also my friends,"

"I didn't know they are your friends seemly that they are not objects to be claimed. I don't care that I'm friends with them but I want to have a great schooling experience without you trying to ruin my life,"

"Fine. Just so you know, no one cares about you," she walks away while smirking.

I just ignore the last bit that she said just now even though it's true on a small part. Overall it is a good day for me like making new friends, interesting classes and so on.

* * *

So I place some familiar name in there. In case you don't know, the song Defying Gravity is originally from the musical Wicked but the version is from Glee. Please review.


	6. Meeting dad and Glee Club News

Hey, guess what, I'm not dead. I don't own these characters but Olivia and Edward. Marvel owns them but I wish I own them. Commence with the new chapter

* * *

Olivia's POV

 _*2 years later*_

I've been in this school for two years and it going quite well for me. I have joined both the Glee club and cheerleading because it can help me with my college applications. Leo and I have become best friends and I know that I have a crush on him but I don't know that if he would feel the same way about me since he looks at Karai all the time. Right now, I'm at my locker putting my books into my bag until someone sends a message to me. I check on my phone to see that Coulson send me a message saying that he is picking me up now because there is an emergency. He also says that the teachers know that I'm leaving early so I walk to the entrance to wait for him.

Coulson arrive a few minutes later in his car, which he names Lola why I don't know but I don't question him, he ask me to get in and he sends me to SHIELD for this emergency.

"Coulson, why do I have to leave school early?" I ask him

"Well we found something at the Arctic Circle and I think that you are going to like it," Coulson answer in a squeaky voice

"Whatever you say, Coulson. Oh by the way, please don't speak in that voice ever again because the only time you say in that kind of tone is when you are fangirling over Captain America," I look at him suspiciously

When we reach SHIELD, Fury is waiting at the entrance so that I can follow him to the medical bay. I follow him and when we reach the medical bay, I look through the window to see Captain America in bed unconsciously. I turn to Fury to see that he knows that this would be my reaction.

"How is he still alive?" I ask

"The serum in his body is what keeping him alive. The serum help him to be put in suspended animation, or in other words ice," Fury answer

'Did he run out of SHIELD when he woke up?"

"Yep, he did. He is shocked about the whole world since he is asleep for a century,"

"Well it is a culture shock to him since the people and the world he once know is gone and replaces it with something new and unrecognizable," I told him

"That's why you are going to be the one in charge of him," Fury says

"Why me? There are other agents who are willing to take care of him," I started to question him

"You are the closest relative to him and not only that you are the only other agents whose super-soldier serum is the closest except for Romanoff but hers is weaker," Fury stating the obvious

"Fine. You'll call me when he starts to be conscious," I said and walk away from Fury

I walk to the training room to see my brother being beaten by Garrett again. To see him being hurt like that makes my blood boil but I can't let Garrett know that I know that he is doing this to him or him being Hydra since they are hidden in SHIELD. I heard him walking this way so I hide before he sees me. After he left, I walk up to my brother to see what injuries he receive today.

"What injuries you receive today bro?" I ask him

"The usual injuries I receive from him like broken ribs, bruises and so on," Edward listing the injuries.

"At this rate, you would have the record for having the most bones broken and the recognizable in the hospital at SHIELD," I tease him

"So true but what can I do since Garrett breaks my bones at the missions that I fail, which is constant," Edward states a fact

"Why can't you just tell Fury so that you can work as a triple agent and you would be working with SHIELD?" asking him again

"You know why sis, I can't let people think that I weak and useless," Edward stating the obvious

"How is asking someone a weakness?"

"But Garrett say…" Olivia interrupt him

"Forget about what he say. It's not a weakness that you are either showing your emotion or asking for help. Asking someone is a strength. If Garretts tells you that, just ignore it," Edward sighs and agrees with her.

I try to say something until my phone buzzes with a message from Fury that says that my dad's awake and he wants to talk to me. I told my brother about it and after that help him attend his injuries before walking back to the infirmary where my dad is taking care of. I enter the room to see Fury about to walk out of the room for me to talk to my dad.

"Are you a little young to be an agent?" my dad ask

"Yes, yes I am but I not here to talk about me but how are you doing?" I walk towards the bed and sit next to him while putting my hand on his hand

"I'm doing alright but I feel kind of out of place,"

"I can help adjust to your new surroundings. Just give it a little time and you would be adjusted," my dad smile at me

"I didn't catch your name," I sheepishly smile at him knowing I forgot something

"My name is Olivia Barnes," I introduce myself and my dad look confused

"Are you related to Bucky because his sister is married and already has a lot of kids? Are you his niece or something?" he's asking a lot of questions

"Not exactly. My full name is Olivia Margaret Roger-Barnes. I'm actually you and Bucky's daughter," My dad's eyes widen

"What … how …when … why " he is lost at words

"Also, you have a son who is my brother and he's working at SHIELD too. I know that there's a lot to take in but I want you to absorb the information bit by bit until you get it ok?" my dad nod his head

"Do you want to take a breather, Steve or dad, if that's what you want me to call you?" asking him nervously

"You can call me dad when we're alone but in public, you have to call me by my name because I don't think that anyone would understand…" Olivia interrupt

"Except for Fury because he already knows so around him I can call you dad,"

"Do you want to meet with Edward?" he said yes.

I text my brother to let him know that dad wants to meet with him. I tell him to meet at the training room. My dad follows me out of the medical bay to the training room since he doesn't know where is it. We enter the training room to see my brother waiting for the both of us.

* * *

Edward's POV

I'm nervous to meet my dad in person. My palms are sweating and I have a feeling to run out of the room. When I see my sister and dad enter the room, I have the feeling of fear at the back of my mind.

"Edward meet Steve and Steve meet Edward," Olivia introduce for the both of us

"Hi Edward, nice to meet you," our dad raises his hand for me to shake

"Nice to meet you too," I grab his hand to shake it and our dad smile at me

"So dad, how are you adjusting to the current century?" I ask

"Getting there thanks to your sister but you can also help me adjust when your sister is at school," I nod my head.

"Oh, I almost forget, I wouldn't be here for the next two weeks because my teacher wants the glee club to meet two glee clubs both in Ohio," my sister tells us

"Which glee clubs are you visiting?" I ask

"The New Directions, at William Mckinley, Lima, Ohio and The Warblers at Dalton Academy, Westerville, Ohio," my sisters tell me that

"What's a glee club?" our dad ask

"A glee club is basically 12 students singing in harmony and singing to any song of their choice," Olivia explains and our dad absorbs that information.

"Does Fury know that you won't be around for two weeks?" I ask

"I texted him about it so he knows about it so can I go?" she ask

"I don't see why not. You are already independent on your own so I know that you can take care of yourself," our dad answers

My sister goes and hugs him and pulls me in for the hug. I know that almost having the family together makes her happy. There's one more member who's not here but both me and Olivia know that he is still alive but not to Steve. Bucky is still at the hands of Hydra but I know that one day Hydra would show themselves to the world and release Bucky but as the Winter Soldier.

* * *

I have to add Glee elements because Olivia is in a glee club so it is inspired by the show. The next chapter is meeting the New Directions, Warblers and Sebastian. Olivia may have a new love interest but I don't if I should let her be in love woth Leo or Sebastian.


End file.
